


Pretty Boy Diggory

by BAD268



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: The rebel of campus and golden boy get stuck in detention together.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Cedric Diggory/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Pretty Boy Diggory

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty Boy (Cedric Diggory X Slytherin! Reader)  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Requested: Yes by @mminerva15  
> Warnings: None

Of course, today was the one day I could not focus for the life of me. It was the day before the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and I was the keeper and captain. I was stressing because our best chaser had gotten injured during the match against Gryffindor last week. Curse those Weasley twins!

I was currently sitting in the Potions classroom after curfew awaiting my punishment from Snape since I did not complete the essay by the end of class because I was worrying that we would have to forfeit the match. While I was waiting, I almost fell asleep, but I started drumming my fingers on the desk because I knew if Professor Snape walked in on me sleeping, I would have more detention. I was the only one there until I saw the door open, and I snapped my head up only to be met with the golden boy of Hogwarts and my long-time crush, Cedric Diggory.

“What did you do to get stuck in detention, Pretty Boy?” I asked while leaning across the table. I crossed my arm on the table and held my head upon my palm. “It’s not every day that a Slytherin such as myself is met with Hufflepuff let alone the goodie-two-shoes of Hogwarts in detention.” He mumbled incoherently and flushed red with embarrassment. I smirked before lifting my head off of my hand and leaned in closer to try and see his face. “What? Sorry, I can’t understand you. I know you Puffs are shy and all, but I won’t bite you unless you give me a reason.”

“I was caught sneaking into the kitchens after hours. Sometimes I do not like your prefects,” he laughed lightly before looking down again. I chuckled along with him.

“Yeah, Geoff and Otto are the worst! They snitch on anything and everything,” I said with a knowing look and smile, but he tilted his head with confusion. “Their rounds were around the kitchens, you said it was Slytherins that caught you, so I assumed it was them.”

“I was starting to think you were some type of stalker,” he cheered with another laugh but was cut short at the sound of the doors opening to reveal Professor Snape.

“You two are going to polish all of the potions and put them in order of name and danger levels. You are also going to list all of the potions in the book,” he demanded as he opened the cupboard filled to the brim with different bottles of potions. After leaving a book with the danger levels for every type of potion and a blank book, he left us to sort all of the bottles out.

One the door slammed behind the professor, I groaned in annoyance and walked towards the cupboard. I looked back at Cedric to see him squinting at me as if he did not understand the task at hand. “Oh, come on, pretty boy. If you can get your hands dirty on the Quidditch field, you can get them dirty here.”

“It’s just- I mean,” he stopped for a few seconds, trying desperately to find the right words. “I’ve heard so many things about how rebellious you are, and how you never follow the rules, yet you walked straight into the task with no hesitation. I came in here thinking you would sit in the corner and force me to do the work myself. Why are you coming to terms with the punishment?”

“First off, whoever said I was rebellious is wrong. It’s just my personality and I will not stand for shit. Secondly, I try to follow rules, but I have ADHD and rules are meant to be broken,” I said with a small smirk and giggle. Cedric sighed before shaking his head at my foolish nature. “Finally, I would never make you do something like this by yourself. I know we have a match tomorrow, and we need to finish this as quickly as possible to get a decent amount of sleep to function properly tomorrow.”

He seemed satisfied with my answer, so he came over to the shelves to help me take all of the bottles and baubles out. It did not take too long, maybe an hour, but all of the potions were on the table. Cedric came up with the idea that he would write the names of the potion in the book while I looked up the danger levels. Using this system, we had all of the fluids organized on the table in under three hours. Afterward, we started lining the tubes up on the shelves and put labels on the shelves for the professors to know which way the sorting went. All the while, we had talked about ourselves and our similarities. Turns out, there are not that many differences between a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff.

“Look at this, pretty boy! We did it all before midnight!” I exclaimed with my arms in the air and a large smile splayed across my face. Cedric smiled lightly before going to hug me. I moved to wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder.

“Finally,” he exhaled as he let me go. He turned around to grab our robs which we had discarded after the first hour of sorting.

I smiled as I grabbed my robe with a light, “thank, pretty boy,” falling from my lips. We put our robes on, but before I could make it to the exit, he held my arm back. I looked up to meet his eyes with slight confusion on my face. _I would have thought he wanted to get to his dorm as soon as possible as it is already midnight._

“Why do you call me pretty boy?” He asked skeptically. He really wanted to know; it has been bugging him all night.

“Well, I mean you’re a pretty boy, Diggory. What else can I say?” I admitted with a small smirk and a wink. His face flushed red from either a blush or feeling of embarrassment; I did not know.

“Well, I can say the same about you,” He said with a soft tone as he leaned down to rest his forehead against yours.

“Why don’t we celebrate in Hogsmeade after the match tomorrow?” You offered. “Losing captain has to buy butterbeer for their date, deal?”

“I think you have yourself a date.”

~

For those who are curious, Slytherins won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
